Dawn of Dragoon
is the 20th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Robby London and directed by Ed Friedman. Orko is summoned to save his homeworld of Trolla, a planet where everything is backwards and Prince Adam cannot transform into He-Man! Plot Summary Orko has invented a magic pyramid, but it doesn't work right and he's trying to get Man-At-Arms to help him fix it. Orko reminisces some about Trolla, where he was a powerful wizard and respected hero. However, Man-At-Arms points out that the rocks Orko's juggling are giving off strange energy, and when he drops them in fear near the pyramid it glows and suddenly a female Trollan named Dree Elle emerges from it. She explains that a creature named Dragoon is causing trouble on Trolla, and Orko returns with her to deal with him. Worried that Orko might need his help, Adam changes to He-Man and goes to ask the Sorceress to send him to Trolla. However, sending him to Trolla is no easy feat. The portal she's managed to create is not only so small he needs to use a magic sphere to attain the proper size, it will disappear at nightfall. He-Man and Battle Cat go through, but using the portal causes them to change back to Adam and Cringer. Trolla is a strange place where things are backward to the way they are on Eternia; fish fly like birds, Adam's fire-ray shoots streams of water, and Orko's magic proves powerful and reliable when he and Dree Elle are discovered and chased by Dragoon. Also when a snake-like creature attacks Adam, he finds his magic words don't work and he's unable to change into He-Man. Adam saves Orko and Dree Elle when they're trapped in a ring of fire, but Dragoon captures Dree Elle and flies away with her. The heroes pursue Dragoon to his lair, where he's capturing Trollans to drain their energy. Before Adam can get inside he's attacked by a guard-lizard. Cringer comments that everything's backwards on Trolla, which causes Adam to realize that if he says his magic words backwards, he might be able to transform. It works, and He-Man challenges Dragoon to battle while Orko enters the lair to save the Trollans. Dragoon throws boulders at He-Man, trying to knock him into the Bottomless Hole of Trolla. One of the boulders has vines hanging from it that tangle Dragoon and drag him into the hole as well, but He-Man saves him. When Dragoon asks He-Man why he saved his enemy, he replies, "I may be your enemy, but you're not mine." He-Man being willing to risk his life to save someone trying to end it causes Dragoon to question his convictions, and he thanks He-Man. Orko uses his magic to awaken the Trollans and he and Dree Elle show each other their real faces, which is the rough equivalent of an engagement. He agrees to return, but he wants to help deal with Skeletor on Eternia first. The three of them make it back to Eternia just before the portal closes. Man-At-Arms admits to Orko that for all their bickering, he really does respect Orko. Moral Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela Allies *Dree Elle Evil Warriors *Dragoon *Skeletor (mentioned) Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes